1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a game program and a game device. More particularly, the present technology relates to a game program and a game device, in which a recorded voice of a player is used as a speech voice.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in order to output a sound effect representing a speech voice, etc. of a character, for example, well-known is a technique in which a sound effect sounding as if a person spoke is outputted by using voice data previously prepared as a sound source. Patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-320929) discloses a voice reproduction device capable of rearranging a reproduction in accordance with reproduced contents. In the voice reproduction device, voice information previously prepared is divided into pieces by specific sections, and control information is assigned to each piece of the divided voice information, thereby reproducing a voice so as to be changed in accordance with the reproduced contents.
Also, patent document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-73068) discloses a synthesized voice output device capable of outputting a speech voice of a character or the like. In the synthesized voice output device, voice data corresponding to each of word characters is previously prepared as a sound source. When a voice is reproduced, two pieces of voice data to be continuously reproduced are overlapped with each other. Thus, it is possible to output a voice sounding as if a person spoke.
Now, let us assume a case where a sound effect (a speech voice) representing a fictional language, which is used in a game world and spoken by a character appearing in a game, is outputted. Note that it is understood that the sound effect in the above case allows a player feel as if the character spoke the fictional language. Thus, the sound effect preferably sounds like a meaningless word, not a word which has a meaning. As disclosed in patent document 2, in order to output such a meaningless word, a method of preparing the voice data corresponding to each of the word characters may be used. That is, the player is prompted to input the voice data corresponding to each of the word characters. With this method, however, the player is required to input a number of meaningless voices. Thus, this method is substantially troublesome for the player. As described above, patent document 1 discloses that various processes are performed on a sound source previously prepared, and then the sound source in which the various processes have been performed is reproduced, thereby changing a voice to be reproduced. However, patent document 1 does not disclose that a sound source is acquired from a voice inputted by the player, and a process of generating the sound source is executed.